Research on various aspects of Giardia lamblia is limited. Most studies are collaborative in nature. Using a model of Giardia infection developed in this lab and based on earlier studies performed at NIH, Steve Singer's and his lab show that Il-6, which is important in control of infection in mice is not produced by T cells but by dendritic cells. We have completed genomic sequencing of isolates GS( genotype B) and DH( genotype A2) and compared theme to a draft sequence of GS and the previously published sequence of WB. THe results show that GS is very different from WB and DH and strongly suggests it is a different species.